A Kiss of Snow: ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD
by Vv-saya-vV
Summary: AU: Les contare la Navidad más hermosa, maravillosa e inimaginable que he vivido. Además de cómica, preocupante y extraña, por el hecho de a verla pasado con la familia Kurosaki, la "muy" extraña familia Kurosaki…IchiRuki/MAS
1. 8 de Diciembre

**Advertencia: **Esto es un AU y puede que haya un lijero OoC.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mia y esta hecha para apsar un entretenido rato o eso espero yo.  
><strong>NA: **Sin nada mas que decirles, los dejos leer tranquilamente. Y Muchas Gracias a quienes lo hacen ^^

* * *

><p>Simbologia:<p>

-Chan…- : Conversación.  
><em>Chan…<em> : Pensamientos.  
><em>||Chan…||<em> : Flashback.  
>(Chan…) : Comentarios del personaje que relata.<br>"Chan…" : Citación, Sarcasmo o para Remarcar una palabra o varias.

ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD: A Kiss of Snow

Les contare la Navidad más hermosa, maravillosa e inimaginable que he vivido. Además de cómica, preocupante y extraña, por el hecho de a verla pasado con la familia Kurosaki, la "muy" extraña familia Kurosaki…

*.*.*.*.*

8 de Diciembre: El Arbolito.

-¡No!- Grito.  
>-Vamos, Ichigo. Quiero poner la estrella- Exigí con el seño fruncido.<br>-Por milésima ves: NO, enana-  
>-¿Por qué?- Dije con un puchero.<br>-Porque es tradición de mis hermana que la pongan, si ellas no quieren hacerlo lo harás tu, pero no sabremos hasta que lleguen con el viejo-  
>-No es justo- Le di la espalda de una forma muy infantil.<p>

Hoy armábamos el árbol de Navidad. No entendí bien por qué lo armaban tanto tiempo antes de navidad, pero no le di mucha importancia. Karin, Yuzu y Kurosaki-san nos dejaron solos a Ichigo y a mí para que armáramos el árbol, mientras que ellos iban a comprar las cosas para la cena de esa noche.

-Está bien- Murmure. Ichigo, que había empezado a guardar las cajas de donde sacamos todas las decoraciones, luces y demás, se paro delante mío y me miro sorprendido -Esperare-  
>-…- Él no contesto, solo poso su mano derecha en mi frente y me miraba preocupado -¿Te encuentras bien, Rukia?- Pregunto.<br>-Si, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- Cuestione más que confundida.  
>-Porque acabas de rendirte ante algo- Su asombro creció con las palabras. Cuando deje de mirar lo ojos miel que posaban en mi, entendí sus palabras.<br>-Eres un idiota- Con el seño fruncido, le di un patada en la pantorrilla, logrando que el gritara del dolor.  
>-Maldita enana- Murmuro, recibiendo otro golpe de mi parte.<p>

Así siempre fue nuestra relación. Desde que nos habíamos conocido en aquel día de verano siempre paliábamos, pero por otro lado había momentos en los que yo, y supongo que él también, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Ejemplo:

_|| Hace un mes, Ichigo y yo estábamos completamente solos en la sala de la casa de los Kurosaki (no sé si decirle casa, ya que es más que muy grande). Yo quería ver una película de un conejito rosa llamado Chappy (¿No es un hermoso nombre?), porque vi la propaganda el día anterior._

_-No quiero ver esa porquería- Se quejo Ichigo, otra vez.  
>-Cállate, que aun no empieza- Más que un pedido fue una orden.<br>-Miremos algo mejor- Sugirió, lo cual provoco que un golpe fuera bien recibido por su brazo.  
>-No, vamos a ver esta película- Fruncí el seño y señale al televisor.<br>-El que tiene el control remoto soy yo, así que yo decido que hacer. Además es MI casa- Remarco notablemente el "mi" con la voz y el seño.  
>-…- Comencé a analizar la situación, llegando a unas conclusiones:<br>1. Ichigo tenía el control remoto del televisor.  
>2. Con el control él podía cambiar de canal.<br>3. Cambiaria cuando viera al lindo conejito rosa, que el llamo ¿porquería? (Lo matare luego)  
>Entonces me di cuenta de mi misión: Conseguir el control y darle una paliza.<br>-Oye, enana. ¿Te encuentras bien?- Eso me saco de mis pensamientos. Cuando gire mi cabeza lo tenía muy cerca. Esta es mi oportunidad.  
>-¡AHH!- Ese fue mi grito de batalla.<em>

_Me lance hacia Ichigo, sin pensarlo. Rápidamente él entendió que lo que yo quería era el control remoto, entonces elevo muy alto su mano para que personas de baja estatura como yo no llegaran._

_-¡Ichigo dámelo!- Estaba recostada sobre él, con mi mano derecha intentando alcanzar el control y la izquierda sosteniéndome en el pecho de Ichigo.  
>-No, enana- Comento tranquilamente. El programa ya había empezado, pero Ichigo cambio cuando vio algo rosa salir en la pantalla, provocando esa incomoda forma en la que estábamos los dos.<br>-…- Las palabras no servirían y cuando me estaba por dar por vencida me di cuenta de cómo estaba la situación._

_Ichigo Kurosaki estaba recostado en todo el sillón con un brazo detrás de su cabeza y el otro agarrándome de la cintura para evitar que callera.  
>Kuchiki Rukia, yo, me encontraba tendida sobre Ichigo. Tenía una mano en el pecho de él para facilitarle las cosas y la otra sujetando su mano extendida para intentar alcanzar el control remoto de la televisión.<br>Los rostros de ambos sentían la respiración del otro, por lo que estaban muy cerca._

_-I-Ichigo…- El rojo no tardo en apoderarse de mi cara.  
>-Si quieres pedir de nuevo el control, pues no…-<br>-N-no es eso…- Interrumpí.  
>-¿Entonces qué es?- Puff! (Golpe mental) Eso me hizo explotar. ¡Al demonio con el sonrojo y la paciencia!<br>-¡¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ? ¡NO VEZ QUE ESTOY ENSIMA TUYO, IMBESIL!- Le grite, ya cansada de que no se diera cuenta de donde estaba yo.  
>-R-Rukia…- Tartamudeo. Borre mi expresión enojada por una más suave y avergonzada. Note como el seño siempre fruncido de él se aliviaba un poco.<br>-I-Ichigo…- Él comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí y yo hacia él, acortando de a poco distancia que nos separaba.  
>¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Una Kuchiki no puede…¿No puede hacer qué? ¿Besar a alguien?<br>Mis pensamientos me llevaron a sonrojarme más que el cabello rojo de un muy buen amigo mío, Abarai Renji._

_Nos detuvimos al escuchar un ruido. Como si fuéramos un espejo miramos al televisor y nos dimos cuenta que el sonido no provenía de ese lugar, venia de…_

_-Ya llegaron- Dijo Ichigo en un susurro.  
>-Si- Use el mismo tono de voz que él. Con mi comentario nos volvimos a ver la cara.<br>-Enana, estas en sima mío-  
>-Idiota, estas debajo mío -<br>-Si ese es el caso, entonces para que tu no caigas y yo no reciba un golpe tienes que levantarte…- Señalo la puerta -…antes de que entre mi familia, principalmente mi viejo, y nos vea en esta extraña posición…- No pudo seguir dándome una explicación, ya que algo negro salió disparado de la puerta.  
>-¡TERCERA HIJAAA, ICHIGOOO! ¡SU PAPI ESTA EN CASA!- Grito Kurosaki-san, pero dejo su griterío para observarme a mí y al fresa con una mirada que nunca solía poner –Ichigo…-<br>-No es lo que crees, viejo…-  
>-No piense mal, Kurosaki-san. Lo que ocurre aquí es…- Ninguno de los dos pudimos darle una explicación al padre de Ichigo por la misma razón…Ishiin.<br>-Esto es…- Ambos estábamos esperando la misma reacción de parte de él, pero no esperábamos lo siguiente -¡ASOMBROSO! Mi hijo ya se ha hecho un hom…- Con una velocidad impresionante, Ichigo me dejo sentada en el sillón, se levanto y no dejo terminar a Kurosaki-san de hablar, ya que le dio una patada bien merecida en la cara, por pensar cosas que no son.  
>-¡Deja de decir estupideces viejo!- Le grito. Entonces tomo mi mano y me llevo a mi casa. ||<em>

Después de eso, nuestro casos de "no saber qué hacer cuando uno está a cierta distancia del otro" empeoraron bastante, al igual que las contantes celebraciones de Ishiin que aun no logro entender, ya que Ichigo no quiere decirme nada. También aumentaron los golpes hacia el padre de mi amigo anaranjado, de parte de si hija, Karin y…creo que ya saben a quién me refiero.

-¿Qué piensas, enana?- Su comentario me trajo a la realidad.  
>-Nada…¡y no me digas ENANA, IDIOTA!-<br>-Si sigue diciéndome Idiota no dejare de decirte enana- Su comentario fue algo tranquilo, pero su seño recién fruncido, demostraba lo contrario.  
>-¿Enserio?- Mientras hubiera una pequeña posibilidad de que él dejara de llamarme enana, yo me aferraría un poco a ella.<br>-No, ERES una enana y yo NO soy un idiota- Remarco notablemente dos palabras de lo que dijo.  
>-…- No iba a decirle nada, por dos razones: La primera, le di un merecido golpe en el estomago; La segunda, no tenía nada preparado para decirle, además de que es mucho más divertido ver como se retuerce de dolor en el piso.<p>

Mientras yo no aguantaba la risa, por la forma en la que había quedado tirado Ichigo en el piso por haber dicho "enana", tres personas bajaban de un auto y entraban a la casa.

-Estamos en casa, Nii-chan, Rukia-chan- Comento feliz la menor de los Kurosaki, Yuzu.  
>-¡Tercera hija, hijo mío, su papi llego!- Grito como siempre el padre de Ichigo.<br>-Ya cállate, cabra vieja- Le ordeno a su padre Karin, la gemela mayor de Yuzu, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.  
>-¡Masaki!- Comenzó a lloriquear como un niño –Tus hijos no me quieren- Las lagrimas salían como cascadas de sus ojos, y lo único que yo podía hacer era dejar que una enorme gota resbalara sobre mí.<br>-Yuzu, Karin- Llamo Ichigo, ignorando inmensamente a Ishiin. Las niñas se acercaron a Ichigo -¿Van a poner la estrella como todos los años?-  
>-Si- Dijo Yuzu feliz, pero Karin se vio pensativa.<br>-¿Yuzu, no será mejor si este año se lo dejamos a Rukia-chan?- La pregunta me sorprendió.  
>-Tienes razón, Karin. Rukia-chan…- Me acerque a ellas –Tu serás la que ponga la estrella-<br>-P-pero…- Intente negarme aunque en un principio quise ponerla yo, pero las gemelas salieron corriendo a preparar la cena.  
>-Al parecer la pondrás tú, enana- Dijo Ichigo tomando una caja de una mesa.<br>-¿Enserio?-  
>-Si, ya escuchaste a mis hermana, ponla tu- La voz de él salía muy amable, tanto que no creí nunca antes que su voz pudiera salir tan dulce.<br>-Si- Asentí y tome la hermosa estrella dorada que se encontraba en la manos del fresa. Al hacerlo, roce suavemente mis dedos con los suyos, creando un enorme escalofrió en mi espalda.

Me pare de puntitas para colocarla en la punta del Árbol de Navidad, pero no alcanzaba gracias a mi corta estatura. Tarde unos segundos en decidirme que iría a buscar una silla, pero unas manos tomaron mi cintura y me elevaron.

-Cuando digo que eres enana, es porque lo eres, Rukia-  
>-No soy enana- Nunca le daría la razón de algo a Ichigo.<br>-Bien, pero pon la estrella- Al parecer no le pesaba nada, pero quería apurarme, como siempre.  
>-Si- La coloque fácilmente.<p>

Ichigo me sostuvo un poco más, antes de dejarme tocar el firme piso de nuevo, pero por una extraña razón, mientras me levantaba sentí que volaba en el cielo. Mientras yo pensaba aquellas sensaciones que tuve hace unos momentos el enchufo las luces del árbol. Ya era de noche y no había mucha iluminación en la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Es hermoso- Dije con sinceridad. El espectáculo de luces de colores prendiéndose y apagándose era muy bonito, pero… -Falta la estrella- Le dije a Ichigo cuando note que la sima del árbol no estaba encendida.  
>-¿Quieres hacerme los honores?- Pregunto él con una bonita sonrisa en la cara. <em>Deja de decir estupideces, Rukia.<br>_-Si- Asentí y su sonrisa se me contagio como nunca antes.

Me acerque a él para prender las luces de la estrella dorada y cuando estas se encendieron, con Ichigo me di la vuelta para apreciar esa melodía silenciosa que siempre parece que las luces siguen y bailan. No me di cuenta cuando Ichigo tomo mi mano, pero era de esas muestras de cariño entre buenos amigos, como nosotros dos, ¿o me equivoco?

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, Buen Dia, Buenas Tardes o...Buenas noches.<br>Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de mi historia Navideña. Subire los capitulos cuando sea la fecha que he decidido poner para cada capitulo. La historia supongo que terminara el 14 de enero, en el cumpleaños de Rukia. Bien, supongo que eso es todo y que pases un lindo dia armando el Arbolito de Navidad, yo lo estoy armando hoy (mientras subo este capitulo, jeje)  
><strong>**Unos Bonitos Reviews no me vendrian nada, por favor ^^ Nos vemos ;)**

**Saya ~*~**


	2. 18 de Diciembre

**Advertencia: **Esto es un AU y puede que haya un lijero OoC.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mia y esta hecha para pasar un entretenido rato o eso espero yo ^^  
><strong>NA: **¡Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron esos bellos reviews! No crei que tendria tanots reviews (yo pense que apenas alcansaria dos o uno) Bueno...pasare a responderlos.

**Emina-116: **¡Gracias! Muchas gracias por tu review. Me hizo tan feliz :) Jaja...si, nunca faltan esas escenas comicas que yo tanto adoro, por eso es que la puse en este AU. Gracias por lo del arbolito, me quedo bonito, segun lo que me dijieron mis amigas y mi tia XD JAJA, espero que esas luces te hayan quedado bien! y espero que te guste este capitulo ^^

**P: **Kya! Eres P? Meencanta la historia de LOVE YOURSELF! Me quede encantada con que tu ayas puesto este review. Gracias ^^ ES UN AU (lo dice en la Advertencia) Amm..no puedo decir nada sobre si se besaran o no (pero es re-obvio xD )) Si, acepto criticas constructivas. Me supuse que me dirian algo sobre la ortografia, siempre hay unas cosas que me faltan (y son las que mas se ven, pero yo no las veo, jeje). Este capitulo lo revise con mucho cuidado, y espero que no me aya salteado ninguna falta ^^' jeje...Disfruta del capitulo ;)

**Pureheart01: **Gracias por tu review! Queria hacer una navidad muy bonita para estos dos personajes tan orgullosos y extraños, y al parecer por tu review y el de los demas lo legre ^^ Espero que el capitulo te agrade lo suficiente :)

**Koral Kurosaki: **Muchas gracias por dejar un review con esas lindas palabras! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu gusto ^^

**Samantha Kya Kurosaki: **No sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que me hallas dejado un review! Como te habia dicho hoy subire el capitulo. Me alegra tanto de que mis "testamentos" te suban mucho el animo! Eso es siempre lo que quiero hacer cada vez que dejo un review! Este fic esta hecho especialmente para esta Navidad, ya que queria hacer algo navideño (porque no tuve la oportunidad de hacer algo de acuerdo a Halloween por falta de inspiracion y ganas) Bien, Disfruta este capitulo! Nos vemos pronto por aqui, o por facebook, o en tus historias. ;)

Bueno, no los molesto mas y los dejo leer. Espero que les agrade ^^

* * *

><p>Simbología:<p>

-Chan…- : Conversación.  
><em>Chan…<em> : Pensamientos.  
><em>||Chan…||<em> : Flashback.  
>(Chan…) : Comentarios del personaje que relata.<br>"Chan…" : Citación, Sarcasmo o para Remarcar una palabra o varias.

ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD: A Kiss of Snow

_Les contare la Navidad más hermosa, maravillosa e inimaginable que he vivido. Además de cómica, preocupante y extraña, por el hecho de a verla pasado con la familia Kurosaki, la "muy" extraña familia Kurosaki…_

*.*.*.*.*

18 de Diciembre: ¿Por qué olvide tu regalo?

-Apúrate, Rukia. Hace frio para caminar lento- Ichigo Kurosaki se quejaba mientras intentaba calentarse sus manos con guantes negros a fricción.  
>-Pero caminas muy rápido. Así que deja de quejarte- Intente apurar mi paso, pero con mi corta estatura, daba pasos más cortos que los del fresa.<br>-No me importa, solo apúrate- Terminó con la discusión que yo estaba dispuesta a comenzar por haberme dado una orden.

Este día muy frio, pero sin nieve, habíamos salido a comprar los regalos para Yuzu y Karin, aprovechando que ese día ellas estaban en la casa de unas amigas. Ambos le habíamos comprado unas cosas que se adecuaban a la personalidad y gustos de cada una.  
>Yuzu: Ichigo le compro una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel con un bonito vestido de diferentes tonos azules. Yo compre un tierno peluche de una pajarita, ya que estaba vestida con una pollera y una camperita de color celeste y blanco, que decía "Pyon" cada vez que le apretabas la panza.<br>Karin: A ella, Ichigo le iba a regalar una buena y de calidad pelota de futbol, mientras que yo decidí regalarle un conjunto deportivo para que practicara su deporte favorito de color negro, como a ella siempre le gusto.

_Tengo la sensación de que me falta algo…_

Entonces, como si algo fuertemente hubiera golpeado mi cabeza, me di cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido por olvidarme de lo más importante.

_¡Eres una tarada, Kuchiki Rukia! ¡No le compre nada a Ichigo! ¿Cómo demonios se me pudo haber olvidado? Esto es grave, muy grave. Él es una persona muy buena, con más de 10 defectos, pero el siempre me ayudo y protegió, siempre estuvo ahí solo para mi…¡Tengo que comprarle algo!_

Cuando me di cuenta del lo grave que estaba la situación entre en desesperación. No podía haberme olvidado del regalo para el amigo que me dejo entrar en su casa, como alguien más de la familia.

_¿Me pregunto porque duele, y duele mucho decir "Alguien más de la familia"? Debería estar agradecida, no dolida._

Ahora que me lo ponía a pensar bien, nunca me había gustado que Kurosaki-san me digiera "Tercera Hija", pero nunca le dije nada, por el hecho de que en esa casa era tratada como Nii-sama nunca me trato. Nii-sama es la forma en la que llamo a mi hermana mayor, Byakuya Kuchiki. En realidad no es mi hermano, era el esposo de mi difunta hermana, Hisana. Ella murió cuando yo era muy pequeña y desde entonces él cambio mucho, según recuerdo, pero…se que él aun…  
><em>Dejare de lado estos recuerdos que aun me duelen…<br>_Me concentre en que debía comprar un regalo, mejor dicho, EL regalo para Ichigo. Comencé a correr en dirección contraria a la que el fresa tomaba, dejando las bolsas de mis regalos para sus hermanas en el nevado suelo.

-¡Guarda mis regalos en tu armario!- Grite mientras me alejaba del idiota de mi amigo.  
>-¿Qué?- Escuche que murmuro y se dio la vuelta -¿¡A dónde vas, enana!- Pregunto sorprendido por mi repentina actitud.<br>-¡Eso no te importa, fresa!- Conteste sabiendo que le molestaba mucho que le digiera de esa forma -¡y no me sigas! Yo sé cómo regresar a la casa- Agregue percatándome de que sus intenciones podían ser seguirme.

Corrí hasta llegar a donde la mayor concentración de tiendas estaba. Entre en cada una y busque, busque y busque el regalo perfecto, para el mejor amigo que he tenido y tendré.  
><em>Debo encontrar el regalo para él, sé que cuando yo lo vea sabré que es el indicado.<em>  
>No me di cuenta cuando comenzó a nevar, ni que la nieve caía libremente desde el cielo. Tampoco note que el viento soplaba de una manera más fuerte y violenta, haciendo que la gente saliera de las calles y se quedara en sus hogares o en las tiendas cercanas, esperando a que esa tormenta que amenazaba con desatarse pasara pronto.<p>

*.*.*.*.*

-Me rindo- Dije respirando con un poco de dificultad luego de estar como media hora buscando en todos y cada uno de los locales sin tener éxito en la búsqueda de ese regalo tan especial que quería darle a Ichigo.

El sueño estaba venciéndome, ya que la noche anterior no pude dormir mucho, por un sueño, uno que no debí haber tenido.

_|| Era muy tarde. Todos en la casa Kurosaki se encontraban dormidos, menos yo. De nuevo había soñado con aquel día triste que no debía recordar, pero era inevitable hacerlo. Hace unos años que no soñaba con ese día, pero no entendí porque esa noche lo había hecho._

_-Hermana…- Susurre sentándome en mi cama –Aun me pregunto por qué tuviste que irte- Dije, logrando que las lagrimas recorrieran con lentitud mi rostro -¿Por qué?- Volví a preguntarle al aire, pero no esperaba que alguien me hubiera escuchado y mucho menos que haya entrado en mi habitación.  
>-Shh…- Unos brazos rodearon mi cabeza y me colocaron en el pecho de ese alguien –Si quieres llorar, hazlo. Eres muy orgullosa para hacerlo en frente de mi, pero te prometo que hare como que esta noche jamás sucedió- Inmediatamente reconocí la voz masculina que me abrazaba con esa fuerza y ternura, era la de Ichigo. Él era el único de esa casa que tenia de vecino, ya que él estaba en la habitación de al lado.<em>

_Seguro que me escucho…Muchas gracias, Ichigo…_

_No pude contener por mucho tiempo las lagrimas que desesperadas querían salir, pero de esa forma en la que estaba con mi amigo me daba la seguridad suficiente, haciendo que no me importara nada más que desahogarme. ||_

Lo último que recuero de eso, fue que Ichigo acariciaba dulcemente mi cabello con sus grandes manos. Cuando desperté, esta mañana, estaba completamente sola en mi habitación y cuando le pregunte a Ichigo, sobre lo de anoche, dijo algo como "¿De qué diablos hablas, enana?" Dándome a entender que él estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

_No pude darle las gracias._

Con mis pensamientos no supe hasta donde caminaba, pero cuando salí de mi mente, note que estaba en frente de las puertas de una tienda, la última que visitaría, ya que debía regresar a la casa Kurosaki. Estaba anocheciendo y ya no podía soportar por mucho más el frio.

-¡Bienvenida, señorita!- Me saludo un extraño hombre, que salió de la nada asustándome.  
>-H-hola- Atiene a decir, intentando salir del susto.<br>-Lamento mucho que te halla asustado, siempre hace lo mismo…- La hermosa mujer se pauso para darle una mirada de reproche al rubio hombre -….por eso es que nunca tenemos muchos clientes-  
>-Jaja…- Reí nerviosamente. La mirada de esa mujer parecía a la de un gato -¿Ah, sí?-<br>-No digas esas cosas en frente de los clientes, Yoruichi- Dijo en voz baja, de una manera nerviosa.  
>-C-creo que mejor me voy- En vano intente salir.<br>-No seas aguafiestas, Kuchiki-san. Quédate a ver mis artículos- Cuando oí mi apellido dicho por el hombre ese rubio, con un raro sombrero de rayas verdes y blancas, me detuve en seco.  
>-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Respondí autoritariamente y con un poco de miedo. <em>¿Quién demonios son estos dos?<br>_-No te preocupes, Kuchiki-san. Yo soy Urahara Kisuke y mi querida compañera es Yoruichi- Se presento, sacando de algún lado un abanico, poniéndolo en su cara.  
>-¿De dónde saco eso?- Me réferi al objeto que saco Urahara.<br>-¡Quien sabe!- Respondió la mujer de cabellos violáceos y grande delantera –Ven, Kuchiki- Comenzó a caminar por la tienda y yo la seguí -¿Y a que viene una chica tan bonita a estos lugares desolados?-  
>-En realidad, no me di cuenta que llegue hasta aquí, pero necesito comprarle un regalo a mi mejor amigo…-<br>-No digas mas- Interrumpió –En la tienda "Urahara´s SHOP" puedes conseguir lo que sea, desde una mascota, hasta lo que perdiste- Me pareció graciosa la forma promocional en la que habló.  
>-Mm…- Asentí y comencé a ver las estanterías. Estaban llenas de objetos, uno más extraño que el otro.<p>

Cada estante tenía un objeto mas extraño que el de al lado. Había plumas de colores muy extraños, que nunca creí que existieran, bolas de cristal con algo adentro que se movía y, si era algo con forma humanoide, me saludaba. También observe muchos tipos de armas: pistolas, rifles, pero principalmente espadas de todo tipo, grandes, pequeñas, medianas, largas, cortas, etc.

-Se nota que ni sabes que estás buscando- El comentario de…(se me olvido el nombre…¡Ah, sí!) Yoruichi me saco de mi asombro y me obligo a asentir –Entonces te ayudare. Cuéntame como es ese amigo tuyo- Coloque una mano en mi mentón.  
>-Mmm…Es…- Me pare de puntistas de pie y estire, lo mas que pude, mi mano -…así de alto. Es orgulloso, terco, idiota, desconfiado, protector, serio y…no se me ocurre nada mas-<br>-Descríbemelo físicamente, Kuchiki-san-  
>-Sus ojos son como la miel y tiene cabello naranja- Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par.<br>-¿N-naranja dices? Seguro se tiñe…- Largo una carcajada muy nerviosa.  
>-No, es completamente natural- Asegure, ya que yo misma me había acercado a Ichigo a comprobar que no era teñido. Note como me observaba detenidamente, para luego abrir los ojos enormemente.<br>-Entonces…a él le pertenece…- Susurro, sin que yo pudiera alcanza a escuchar su comentario -¡Ya sé que puedes darle!- Grito con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, cambiando considerablemente la expresión de hace unos segundos.  
>-¿Enserio?- El alivio cargaba mis palabras.<br>-Si- Asintió y comenzó a buscar aquel objeto que podría regalarle a mi fresa amigo.

_Podre darte algo después de todo…Espero que aquel obsequio que esta mujer me dé sea el indicado para ti. También espero que el regalo que te dé te agrade lo suficiente. _

-¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS TE METISTE?- Ese grito casi me hace gritar del susto.  
>-Me ha asustado, Yoruichi-<br>-Lo siento, pero no puedo creer que no aparezca por ningún lado-  
>-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunte.<br>-El regalo para tu novio- Sentí mi cara arder.  
>-¡No es mi novio! Es solo un buen amig-…- Intente aclarar.<br>-Si, lo que sea…- Dijo interrumpiéndome sin prestarme mucha atención, ya que había emprendido su búsqueda de nuevo.  
>-¿Que sucede, Yoruichi?- De repente apareció Urahara con un semblante serio.<br>-No puede encontrar "ese" objeto- Hizo una comillas con los dedos en la palabra "ese".  
>-Pues está en la mesada a 100 yenes- Cuando escuche el precio me sorprendí. <em>¿Cómo le voy a regalar algo tan barato a Ichigo? No caeré tan bajo para regalarle algo de ese valor a un amigo, y mucho menos a mí mejor amigo<em> -¿Por qué preguntas?-  
>-¡TARADO!- La mujer le dio una golpe en la cabeza -¡Eso tiene mucho más valor!-<br>-¿Enserio? Pues lo…-  
>-Cállate- Interrumpió Yoruichi –Sígueme, Rukia- Yo obedecí y la seguí.<br>-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?- Pregunte mientras la veía caminar.  
>-Si- Asintió emocionada, para luego parar en seco. Como estaba atrás de ella no vi bien de donde saco lo que buscaba, pero vi pequeñas cadenas y cintas de colores.<br>-Aquí tienes- Dijo dándose la vuelta y mostrándome "ese" objeto.

En su mano había un hermoso collar de cadenas negras que sostenía lo que parecía una katana. La katana, larga, delicada y de color negro, me pareció tan familiar que abrí mi boca sorprendida.

_¡Encontré ese regalo que tanto buscaba!_

Cuando lo tome delicadamente, por medio a que se me rompiera, de las manos de Yoruichi, ella sonrió y una sensación de oscuridad se apodero de mí, pero enseguida trate de olvidarme de eso y decir…

-Me lo llevo. ¿Cuánto es?- Dije con una hermosa sonrisa, sin poder despegar la vista del colgante de la cadena.  
>-No es nada, es…un regalo de la casa por ser nuestra primera clienta después de mucho tiempo- No pude creerle eso.<br>-¡NOO! ¿Qué acabas de hacer, Yoruichi? ¡Eso vale mucho!- Urahara estaba llorando de la tristeza, supongo que no le agradaba dar las cosas gratis.  
>-Cállate, Kisuke. Yo sé perfectamente lo que hago- Comento Yoruichi, con una mirada muy seria, haciendo que el rubio loco detuviera su llanto y que su rostro se ensombreciera.<br>-Muchas gracias, a los dos por este regalo-  
>-No hay de que agradecer- Dijo él.<p>

Yoruichi metió el collar en una cajita y luego la envolvió con un papel de color blanco con garabatos rojizos, me pareció un papel muy bonito.

*.*.*.*.*

-De nuevo, gracias- Comencé mi caminata hacia la salida de "Urahara´s SHOP".  
>-Kuchiki-san- Me di la vuelta y note que Urahara me llamaba -Ten- Se acerco a mí, tomo mi mano y depositó algo en él –Quiero que conserves lo que acabo de darte. Nunca te lo quites, prométemelo- Su mirada de seriedad me dio un escalofrío y un poco de miedo.<br>-Te lo prometo, Urahara- Jure, un poco extrañada por esas palabras.  
>-Gracias, Kuchiki-san- Finalmente salí de la tienda y comencé a caminar hacia mi hogar.<p>

Estaba que me moría del frio, pero no podía quejarme, ya que tenía que regresar a casa o la familia Kurosaki se preocuparía mucho y no quería causarle muchas molestias. No sabía ni que horas de la noche eran, así que apresure el paso. Todo estaba obscuro, con la nieve no podía ver nada y cada ráfaga de viento me hacía temblar. De pronto deje de ver todo…

*.*.*.*.*

-Demonios, Rukia. ¿Dónde te metiste?- Exclame mientras miraba por la ventana de mi casa.  
>-¿Preocupado por Rukia-chan, Ichi-nii?- Me di la vuelta y vi a Karin.<br>-Si…aun no ha llegado- Respondí volviendo mi vista hacia la ventana, donde solo podía ver una luces borrosas, nieve, blanco y obscuridad.  
>-Tranquilízate, ya regresara- Mi hermanita trataba de hacerme sentir menos preocupado y culpable, por el hecho de no haber ido tras mi amiga cuando tuve la oportunidad.<br>-No, no es así, Karin. Ya sé que ella puede cuidarse sola, pero hay situaciones en las que necesitará ayuda. Además no sé ni a donde pudo a haber ido, hace horas debía haber llegado-  
>-No te preocupes, Ichi-nii. Ella está bien- Cuando escuche esas palabras, con un escalofrío, sentí que nada estaba bien.<p>

Tome mi chaqueta y salí a la calle, luego de escuchar un "¿A dónde vas?" que yo nunca respondí. No sabía exactamente a donde me dirigía, pero deje que ese presentimiento me guiara hacia Rukia.

__Tranquilízate, Ichigo. Ella sabe cuidarse sola.  
>No, no es así. Ella aunque quiera parecer fuerte no lo es.<br>_Deja de preocuparte, además…¿Cómo puedes arriesgarte a salir en esta tormenta por un simple presentimiento?  
>Me preocupo…y mucho. Simple, salgo por la puerta y camino sin rumbo, esperando poder saber donde esta Rukia.<em>

Mi cabeza era un lio. Sentía como si alguien más me hablara. Intente despejar esas cosas que mi supuesta "conciencia" me decía para concentrarme en mi verdadera preocupación.

_Malditas seas, Rukia. ¿Dónde estás?  
>_Deja de pensar en esa mujer, hay muchas más hermosas que ella en este mundo.<br>¡Cállate! No sé quién demonios seas, pero quiero que salgas de mi cabeza.  
>_No seas aguafiestas, Ichigo. Además, no puedo salir de aquí dentro, aunque yo lo quiero. Así que te conviene irte acostumbrando a mí.<br>¿Cómo?  
>_Jaja, ¡Ups! Creo que hable de mas.<em>

Después de esa "conversación", la voz desconocida y un poco aterradora desapareció de mi mente, dejando muchas preguntas en mi cabeza.  
><em>¿Quién demonios eres? Esa voz…nunca antes la había escuchado. ¿Por qué decide aparecerse en estos momentos? Me gustaría saber por qué…<br>_Con mi mente ocupada, deje de darme cuenta de que seguí caminando sin rumbo hacia alguna parte. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando vi algo, mejor dicho, alguien recostado en el suelo. Me acerque un poco y supe que era una mujer, con el rostro y el cuerpo lleno de nieve. Me saque el guante que llevaba en la mano derecha y le quite los copos de nieve de la cara, descubriendo quién era.

-Rukia…- Susurre, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio –Ya era hora de que aparecieras, enana- La mire por completo, y note que sus manos estaban en su pecho sosteniendo algo al parecer muy pequeño -¿Sera que por eso saliste corriendo?- No quise saber que era lo que sus dedos sostenían cerca de su corazón, entonces mire su rostro que estaba adornado con una pequeña sonrisa –Vamos a casa…Rukia- La levante colocando su cabeza apretada en mi pecho, siendo sostenida por uno de mis brazos, y pase el otro brazo mío por debajo de sus rodillas. Supuse que esa forma seria la mas cómoda para que ella siguiera apretando levemente esa cajita (o eso me pareció) de sus manos cerca de su corazón.

Ella sonrió más aun y apretó esa caja. No pude evitar sonreír de lado y mirarla.  
><em>¿Por qué demonios eres así? Pudiste a verme dicho que querías ir a buscar eso que llevas en tus manos y yo te acompañaba, y nos hubiéramos evitado este problema. Estas helada y muy pálida. ¿Qué pasa si te enfermas? No te lo diré nunca a la cara, pero me preocupas mucho…y eso parece no importante.<br>_No entendí exactamente por qué me dolió pensar eso, así que deje de lado mis preocupantes pensamientos y regrese a mi casa.

*.*.*.*.*

Cuando llegue, mi padre salto a recibirme.

-¡ICHIGOO! ¡HASTA QUE AL FIN LLE-…!- Se detuvo de golpe cuando vio mi cara de preocupación ignorándolo por completo y a Rukia en mis brazos –Ichigo…- Escuche que alcanzo a decir, ya que yo había comenzado a subir las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de mi mejor amiga.

La deposite en su cama lo mas delicadamente que pude. Le saque el abrigo blanco y húmedo que ella traía cuidadosamente, la arrope lo mejor que pude y me quede mirándola. Esa cajita que traía no la había soltado por nada, así que supuse que era algo muy importante, pero ignore ese hecho cuando vi que estaba temblando del frío. Enseguida fui a mi habitación y, del armario, saque una frazada extra que guardaba para colocarle en esos momentos a Rukia.

Si mi padre no hubiera entrado con esa mirada tan seria y me hubiera dicho "Vete a dormir, ella estará bien", me hubiera quedado toda la noche despierto esperando a que mi enana amiga abriera sus ojos. Luego de unas horas pensando muchas cosas diferentes, logre dormirme con la última pregunta que no pude responder.

_¿Por qué saliste corriendo por esa cajita que no soltaste por nada?_

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Buen Dia!, Buenas Tardes! o Buenas Noches! <strong>  
><strong>Espero que les haya agrada este capitulo, le puse mucho animo y ganas. Nos en un capitulo con GRANDES escenas IchiRuki, pero demuestra que entre estos dos mejores amigos hay un lazo mas fuerte que la amistad, que ellos pronto descubriran, Jeje...mejor dejo de decir cosas ^^'<strong>  
><strong>De nuevo, Gracias a esas personas que me agregaron a favoritos (y las que no tambien) y que me dejaron un review (y las que no tambien). En realida, MUCHAS GRACIAS a esas personas que tomaron un poco de su tiempo en leer mi querida historia Navideña. No se imaginan lo agradecidad que estoy :) Arigato!<strong>  
><strong>Espero que me dejen un review, no importa si es corto, al menos se que dejaron una marquita para que yo sepa de este fic no es leido por nadie.<strong>  
><strong>Ahora, les quiero dejar un pequeño regalo :D <strong>

**Adelanto:** "Ya es Navidad y ya tengo tu regalo, pero no se como dártelo. ¡Demonios! Me gustaría que esto fuera mas fácil, pero...con tu mirada acaramelada sobre mi, darte mi obsequio se me hace imposible."  
>"No puedo hacer nada si te tengo así en frente mio. Se que mi regalo es algo egoísta y no se como actuaras y me miraras después de eso, pero no puedo seguir guardándome este deseo dentro mio..."<br>**Próximo capitulo:** 24 de Diciembre.


	3. 24 de Diciembre

**Advertencia: **Esto es un AU y puede que haya un lijero OoC.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mia y esta hecha para pasar un entretenido rato o eso espero yo ^^  
><strong>NA:** Hola ^^ Feliz Navidad a todos! Lamento no subir este capitulo ayer..pero ayer queria pasar un buen rato con mi querida familia, asi que espero que sepan disculparme. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON! Aquie muchas dudas seran aclaradas..y nuevas seran creadas :D Ahora pasamos a: "Contestando los reviews"

**Pureheart01: **NUNCA, NUNCA podria matar a Rukia y mucho menos a Ichigo. Podria herirlos y hacer uqe se enfermen, pero nunca hasta el punto de la muerte. Jaja...creo que es muy obvio que es Zangetsu xD jeje...Gracias por el review y que disfrutes del capitulo ;)

**AdrylovesChappy: **Sii! Llenar Fanfiction de fics Ichiruki :D JAJA xD Bien..si subes esa historia navideña pues avisame y la leere con mucho placer ^^ Si, el cumple de Rukia viene pronto..al igual que el mio :) Jeje...Bien, espero verte de nuevo por aqui en mi fic o en tus bellas historias ((no sabes lo que me agrado la de Rukia in Wonderland)) Disfruta del capitulo ;)

**P: **Gracias...me alegra mucho haber mejorado eso, aunque creo que este capitulo va a tener unas cuantas, jeje ^^' Espero que te agrade este capitulo :D

**Akisa: **Bienvenida a mi fic! Muchisimas gracias por dejar un review y espero que este capitulo te guste mucho :)

**Koral Kurosaki: **Esa tambien es mi parte favorita! Practicamente ese capitulo estaba hecho para esa ecena consoladora ;) Gracias por tu review, espero que el capitulo sea de tu gusto ;)

**karekanoO18: **Muchas Gracias por leer mi fic! No sabes lo feliz que me hizo ver tu review ^^ Arigato! Mmm...Gracias por el consejo de los giones, pero hay un problema: no se como ponerlos en el word..ademas no me deja ponerlos ¬¬ y gracias por el alago de como narro (supongo que soy una persona con una forma de narrar original) Si..horrible cuando te travas...hay una historia (que no esta publicada aqui y esta hecha totalmente por mi) donde la inspiracion me dejo por completo u.u y hace como 6 meses que no me llega para ese fic :( Pero buee..Disfruta del capitulo y muchas gracias por tu review ;)

Bien...sin mas. Los dejo leer tranquilos. Este capitulo es uno en el que hay Muchos FLASHBACK ^^

* * *

><p>Simbología:<p>

-Chan…- : Conversación.  
><em>Chan…<em> : Pensamientos.  
><em>||Chan…||<em> : Flashback.  
>(Chan…) : Comentarios del personaje que relata.<br>"Chan…" : Citación, Sarcasmo o para Remarcar una palabra o varias.

ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD: A Kiss of Snow

_Les contare la Navidad más hermosa, maravillosa e inimaginable que he vivido. Además de cómica, preocupante y extraña, por el hecho de a verla pasado con la familia Kurosaki, la "muy" extraña familia Kurosaki…_

*.*.*.*.*

24 de Diciembre: Noche Buena. Buena Compañía.

19:00 p.m

Gracias a mi salida nocturna, termine atrapando un fuerte resfriado que recién hoy decidió irse por completo.  
><em>¡Gracias a Kami! Si no, aun estaría en esa cama…Aunque en realidad debería agradecerle a Ichigo.<em>  
>Ichigo, mi mejor amigo, cuido de mí esos 5 días y, como siempre, me demostró que siempre estaría ahí para mí.<p>

_|| Lentamente abrí mis ojos y descubrí que me encontraba en mi habitación en la casa Kurosaki._

_-¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? Si…- Intente preguntarme a mi misma mientras me sentaba en la cama.  
>-Mi hijo te trajo- Me interrumpió Kurosaki-san, con un semblante serio, muy extraño en él –Deberías agradecerle, en un momento de esta noche salió corriendo hacia alguna parte y una hora después regreso a casa contigo en brazos- Comenzó a explicarme, hablando seriamente, sin su característico tono burlón.<br>-¿En verdad él hizo eso?- Pregunte sin creerme que de nuevo mi amigo me hubiera salvado de la tormenta. Nunca entendí como hacía para saber dónde estaba cuando me metía en problemas._

¿Cómo haces, Ichigo? Siempre apareces ahí cuando me meto en problemas de los cuales, aunque nunca lo admitiré, no podre salir a salvo.

_-Si, Rukia-chan. Eres muy importante para Ichigo, así que trátalo bien- No entendí a que se refería exactamente con esas palabras, pero no tuve tiempo a preguntarle mis dudas, ya que el había abandonado el cuarto._

_De la puerta de la habitación pase mi vista hacia abajo, a un costado mío. Ahí, estaba la cajita donde se encontraba aquel regalo que le daría a Ichigo esa Navidad. ||_

Después de quedarme mirando el extraño papel de regalo, recordé aquel objeto que Urahara me obsequio.

_|| -De nuevo, gracias- Comencé mi caminata hacia la salida de "Urahara´s SHOP".  
>-Kuchiki-san- Me di la vuelta y note que Urahara me llamaba -Ten- Se acerco a mí, tomo mi mano y depositó algo en él –Quiero que conserves lo que acabo de darte. Nunca te lo quites, prométemelo- Su mirada de seriedad me dio un escalofrío y un poco de miedo.<br>-Te lo prometo, Urahara- Jure, un poco extrañada por esas palabras.  
>-Gracias, Kuchiki-san- Agradeció con sinceridad.<em>

_Cuando salí de la tienda, abrí mi mano y vi lo que el hombre rubio dejo. Lo primero que vi fue una cinta blanca muy finita en forma de cadena, y lo segundo algo maravilloso. Una katana blanca, larga, fina y elegante era el hermoso colgante de ese collar, era tan parecida, pero al mismo tiempo diferente al collar de Ichigo que quede sorprendida._

Arigato, Urahara.

_Enseguida recordé las últimas palabras del hombre rubio. Rápidamente me coloque el collar y lo metí debajo de todos mis abrigos, para que nadie lo vea. Luego de un rato caminando, solo alcance a ver obscuridad. ||_

Mirando ese collar que aun llevo en mi cuello, me quede completamente dormida. En esos momentos unas cuantas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza mientras miraba el colgante.  
><em>¿Por qué Urahara y Yoruichi sabían mi nombre? ¿Por qué me dieron gratis el regalo para Ichigo? ¿Por qué Urahara me dio este colgante y me hizo prometerle que no me lo quitaría jamás?<br>_ Cuando logre abrir mis ojos, ya que pesaban mucho, me pude dar cuenta de que había levantado temperatura y me costaba moverme.

_|| -¿Rukia?- Escuche muy lejana la voz de Ichigo llamándome.  
>-¿Hmp?- Intente decir algo, pero solo pude gemir. Rápidamente, mi mejor amigo, se acerco a mí.<br>-¿Estas bien?- La preocupación desbordaba de su boca. Lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca para verlo de frente, pero mi vista estaba nublada.  
>-…- Al no responderle, coloco su mano en mi frente, causándome un cosquilleo por toda mi espalda.<br>-¡Tienes fiebre!- Exclamo alarmado.  
>-Eres un genio, idiota- No pude evitar guardarme esas sarcásticas palabras.<br>-Oye, enana, no estás en condiciones para andarme insultando- Pude ver como su seño se fruncía mas de lo normal.  
>-Ok, ok…- Dije débilmente, cerrando mis ojos que no podía seguir manteniendo abiertos.<br>-Se nota que no estás nada bien- Comento, a lo que yo asentí levemente –Entonces no te preocupes, yo cuidare de ti- Mi corazón no me explico por qué dio un salto de alegría ante ese comentario.  
>-¿En verdad lo harías?- Pregunte para asegurarme de que no era una de las bromas de mi amigo.<br>-Si, enana. ¿Acaso ya no confías en mi?- Sin darme cuenta, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.  
>-No es eso, idiota- No, señor. No me quedaría sin insultarle por haberme llamado enana –Solo es que…- Las palabras murieron allí.<br>-¿Es que, qué?-  
>-Olvídalo…Gracias- Hasta yo misma me sorprendí de haberle agradecido. Para una Kuchiki como yo, agradecerle a alguien algo tan sinceramente era extraño, pero Ichigo hacia que todo fuera diferente.<br>-No hay de que, Rukia- _

¿Por qué solo me llamas por mi nombre cuando estas preocupado por mi o cuando usas ese tono de voz tan dulce y protector?

_-Ahora descansa- Y como si lo que me dijo fuera una orden, me quede dormida. ||_

Luego de eso, desperté sin mi mejor amigo en la habitación. Entonces paso por mi cabeza el hecho de que esas palabras dichas por Ichigo podrían haber sido solamente un sueño, pero un sonido hizo que esa teoría quedar descartada.

_|| -Permiso…- Susurro -…Escuche un sonido y supuse que habías despertado- El nerviosismo en su voz me hizo reír internamente, ya que él nunca se comportaba de esa manera. Era verdad, por cerrar un cajón para guardar de nuevo ese atrayente papel de regalo que envolvía ese hermoso regalo de Ichigo hice un sonido muy fuerte.  
>-¿Y para que querías que despertara?- No pude evitar no formular esa pregunta. Ichigo solo había asomado su cabeza por la puerta, por lo que no lo veía por completo. <em>

Mmm…Me oculta algo.

_-Para traerte esto- Dijo mientras entraba a mi habitación. En sus manos traía una charola con, lo que parecía, un tazón de sopa caliente. Con cuidado y suma delicadeza, coloco la bandeja con comida en mis piernas.  
>-¿Tu la preparaste?- Pregunte con curiosidad.<br>-¿Qué cosa?- Estaba distraído con algo.  
>-¡Pues la sopa, idiota!- Aun no entiendo como siempre me saca de mis casillas.<br>-¡Si, la hice yo, enana!- Grito -¿Algún problema?-  
>-Si, no estoy segura si esto tiene veneno- Respondí con simpleza.<br>-Enana del demonio…- Murmuro -¡No tiene veneno! ¡JAMAS, JAMAS haría algo así para matarte!- Quede helada ante sus gritos. _

¿Cómo que "JAMAS"? Dime Ichigo…¿A qué te refieres?

_Cuando salí de mi shock e intendente decirle algo a Ichigo, salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, sin siquiera mirarme una sola vez.  
>No se qué demonios le paso en esos momentos, pero lo único que pude hacer como disculpa por haber desconfiado de él (lo que en realidad trataba de ser una broma) fue tomar toda la sopa que me preparo. Tan solo un sorbo y no pude dejar de comerla hasta que se acabo.<em>

Ichigo en verdad es un buen cocinero…espero que no le haya costado mucho hacer la sopa. No quiero causarle más molestias. Después de esta Navidad, no me quedare más en la casa Kurosaki.

Fue como una promesa que me hice a mí misma. En ese día en el que estuve sola, sin los buenos cuidados del fresa o sin las visitas de Kurosaki-san, Karin y Yuzu, me di cuenta de que lo único que hacía era molestar a esa buena familia que me aceptaba como una más de ellos.

_Otra vez este dolor…¿Por qué duele de esta forma? ¿Sera a causa del resfriado? No, no lo creo…Ya no estoy enferma._

Seguiré contándole los sucesos de esos 5 días en los que me vi al cuidado de Ichigo Kurosaki.

_|| -Rukia…- Escuche como ese susurro me despertaba –Rukia…- Ahora se escuchaba un poco mas fuerte -¡Rukia!- Un grito, que sentí cerca, pero a la vez tan lejano -¡RUKIA!-  
>-¡AH!- Grite, sin poder evitar caer de la cama -¿Qué demonios haces, idiota?-<br>-Sacarte de mi cama, enana- Dijo con el seño muy fruncido.  
>-¡Es mi cama, estúpido! Esta es…- Ichigo no me dejo terminar de hablar.<br>-¡MI habitación!- Comencé a ver a mi alrededor y note que era como el fresa decía.  
>-¿Pero qué demonios…?-<br>-No sé qué haces acá, y no me interesa, pero TE VAS- Interrumpió, hablando de una muy mala gana.  
>-¡No tienes derecho a tratarme así! Después de todo, aun me siento enferma- Me senté en el piso, dispuesta a hacer una huelga si era necesario.<em>

_Muchas veces antes había entrado en ese cuarto, pero por alguna razón algo andaba diferente._

Ichigo…

_Él usaba solamente unos shorts en pleno invierno._

¿Unos…shorts…o…boxers? Emm…

_Mi cara se sintió caliente._

_-¿Qué tanto miras, enana?-  
>-N-nada- ¿Tartamudee?<br>-¿No tendrás fiebre?...- Comenzó a acercarse, saliendo de la cama que hace unos segundos atrás cubría un poco sus piernas -…Estas roja como un tomate-  
>-N-no es así- Comente intentando apartar la vista de…mi ¿sexy amigo?<em>

¡Oh no, Rukia! Ya estas delirando…¿sexy? ¿Desde cuando mi mejor amigo de prácticamente toda mi vida es sexy? … ¡AH! ¡Tengo que salir de esta habitación YA mismo!

_-Ven- Me levantó del suelo como si solamente pesara lo mismo que una pluma y, pasando una mano debajo de mis rodillas y la otra por mi cabeza, me llevo a mi habitación.  
>-¿Q-que haces, idiota?- No se imaginan lo que me costaba formular cada palabra y pronunciar cada silaba.<br>-¿Acaso no lo ves? Llevarte a tu habitación, enana-  
>-¡Pero me encuentro perfectamente bien!- Le grite, comenzando a moverme incomoda de los brazos del fresa.<br>-¿Entonces por qué estas tan roja?-  
>-Ni yo misma lo sé…- Susurre con sinceridad.<em>

_No soltó ninguna palabra más y me bajo, dejándome en mi cómoda cama. Luego de un incomodo silencio, Ichigo se acerco a mí y poso su mano en mi frente._

_-Rukia…estas muy caliente- Dijo remarcando lo obvio.  
>-L-lo sé, estúpido-<br>-¿Pero por qué? Pensé que ayer te había bajado bastante la fiebre- Las facciones de su rostro solo remarcaban su preocupación por mi salud.  
>-N-no lo sé- Mentí, sabía perfectamente la razón de mi extremo sonrojo y con Ichigo parado en frente mío, vestido de la misma forma en la que se levanto, no me ayudaba demasiado.<br>-Me estas mintiendo…- Murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que yo escuchara.  
>-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Con mis dotes naturales de la actuación era muy difícil que alguien supiera que mentía, pero como siempre, me olvidaba de que Ichigo era muy especial en todos los sentidos.<br>-Eres mi mejor amiga…mi Nakama…te conozco mucho, Rukia- Ahí otra vez su dulce forma de usar mi nombre.  
>-I-Ichigo…-<br>-Rukia…- De nuevo esa forma de llamarme. Él comenzó a acercarse con los ojos bien abiertos, mirándome de una forma muy penetrante. Yo, por mi parte, imite la acción de Ichigo, hasta el punto de sentir su respiración golpear mi cara._

_No sé cómo demonios fue que Ichigo quedo recostado sobre mí en mi cama. Tampoco se cuando ambos nos vimos obligados a separar nuestros rostros. Y mucho menos se cuando fue que la puerta de mi cuarto fue abierta._

_-¡Ahh! ¡Otto-san!- Fue el tremendo grito de Yuzu.  
>-¡Voy mi hermosa hija!- Respondió inmediatamente Ishiin.<br>-Demonios- Murmuro Ichigo, aun sobre mi -¿Qué hacemos?-  
>-N-no lo sé- Mi mente estaba completamente en blanco.<br>-¡AHHHHHH!- Ambos miramos el lugar cercano donde el grito se había originado.  
>-K-Kurosaki-san- Susurre con los ojos.<br>-Viejo…deja tus estupideces, aquí sucede…- Trato de en vano explicar Ichigo. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué íbamos a besarnos? B-besarnos…eso era lo que haríamos.  
>-¡Cállate Ichigo! No necesito ninguna explicación para lo que iban a hacer…- Comenzó a hablar seriamente el padre de mi amigo -…de lo contrario, les cerrare con llave la puerta para que no haya "interrupciones"- Nos miro con una cara de pervertido y, como dijo, nos dejo encerrados<br>-¡VIEJO ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO!- Exclamo fuertemente el fresa, levantándose de mi cada  
>-Jo,jo,jo…no puedo cumplir eso querido hijo mío- Respondió Ishiin entre risas.<br>-Rayos…nos encerró- No le conteste, me estaba quedando dormida –¿Rukia?-  
>-Has silencio, idiota. Tengo mucho sueño-<br>-No soy idiota, enana-  
>-Como sea…solo cállate- Y me quede dormida, de nuevo. ||<em>

Después de esos acontecimientos, escuche que Ichigo logro abrir la habitación, ya que Kurosaki-san planeaba dejarnos encerrados mucho tiempo más. También, las cosas entre mi amigo y yo se volvieron algo tensas y complicadas. Cada vez menos nos mirábamos a la cara y hablábamos lo menos posible, además de que Ichigo me preparaba el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, pero me los traía Yuzu o Karin (sé que él me preparaba mi comida porque sus hermanitas me lo contaban).

21:18 p.m

Mire mi figura en el espejo de un cuerpo que estaba en la habitación de las mellizas de la casa Kurosaki. Ellas me lo prestaron, para que pudiera probarme un par de abrigos que Yuzu y Karin ya no usaban más. Estaba con el abrigo con capucha que mas me había agradado, además era el que mejor me quedaba. Era largo, hasta mis rodillas, y de color blanco como la nieve. A un costado llevaba un dibujo bordado de un hermoso conejito rosa.

-Oh, te ves hermosa, Rukia-chan- Ese cumplido me hizo mirar a la personita que me lo dijo.  
>-Así es- Dijo también.<br>-¿Eso es lo que creen, Yuzu, Karin?-  
>-Si. Pregúntale a Ich-nii y te dirá lo mismo- Respondió Yuzu con una tierna sonrisa.<br>-Esta bien…luego le pregunto- No estaba segura si le preguntaría a Ichigo cómo me veía, aunque no estaba nada mal que una chica le preguntara a su mejor amigos sobre su apariencia.  
>-Como digas, Rukia-chan…- Karin tomo mi mano derecha y Yuzu la izquierda -…pero debemos irnos-<br>-Esperen…antes tengo que ir a buscar algo- Ellas soltaron mis manos y yo salí en dirección a mi cuarto en busca del regalo para Ichigo.

Cuando lo tome en mis manos, no pude evitar sonreír de una manera especial a ese regalito.  
>Hoy…esta noche…en unas horas, te daré mi regalo. No sé si tu compraste algo para mí o no, pero te prometo que te daré mi obsequio…Lo único que te pido es que no me mires con esos ojos miel tuyos, ya que no quiero ponerme nerviosa.<br>Guarde la cajita en mi bolsillo, camine hacia la puerta principal de la casa y salí. Ya era de noche y la nieve caía delicadamente, tomándose su tiempo para tocar el cuelo y reunirse con los otros copos que cayeron antes.

21:30 p.m

-Rukia…- Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Ichigo -…¿Qué demonios haces? Muévete. ¿No ves que tapas la entrada de esta casa?- Una venita se me hincho en la frente -¿Y qué esperas, enana?-  
>-¡Idiota!- Levante mi puño y le di un merecido golpe en el pecho -¿Acaso no puedes pedir bien las cosas? Que no se te olvide que sigo siendo Kuchiki Rukia-<br>-¿Cómo se me va a olvidar?- Dijo fuertemente –Si tengo presente tu apellido…y a tu hermano por lo que haré esta noche- Lo ultimo no pude entenderle, así que solamente me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia alguna parte.  
>-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto ese tarado que tengo como mejor amigo.<br>-¿Y a donde crees, idiota?- Seguí caminando.  
>-Estas yendo para el lado contrario al que debemos ir- Me detuve en seco y, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, camine para el lado correcto.<p>

Ichigo se acerco a mí y camino al lado mío. Lo mire de reojo y note que estaba algo nervioso, ya que no dejaba de rascarse la nuca.  
>Aun no entiendo cómo te conozco tanto.<p>

-¿Qué sucede, Ichigo? Estas muy extraño- Pregunte.  
>-Nada…- Se sobo la nuca de una forma más nerviosa –En realidad…- Lo mire atentamente -Olvídalo-<br>-Vamos, Ichigo. ¿Ya no confías mas en mi?- Use las mismas palabras que él uso conmigo en un momento.  
>-No es eso, enana. Si confió en ti-<br>-¿Entonces?-  
>-Te dije que lo olvidaras- Elevo un poco la voz.<br>-¡Bien! ¡Como quieras!- Grite.  
>-¡BIEN!-<br>-¡BIEN!- Deje de mirarle a la cara, me cruce de brazos y mire para otro lado molesta con el tarado. _¿Cómo se atreve a no decirme que le sucede? Se supone que somos mejores amigos, Nakama…y ahora me salta con que le pasa algo, pero no quiere decirme. ¿¡Quien le entiende!_

22:43 p.m

-¡Rukia-chan, Ichi-nii!- Grito Yuzu acercándose a mí y a su estúpido hermano -¿Me parece a mí o el ambiente está un poco…tenso? Jeje- Un gota de nerviosismo resbalo de su cabeza.  
>-Ya déjalos, Yuzu. Seguro que tuvieron otra de sus peleas de pareja- Comento Karin despreocupadamente.<br>-¿QUÉ?- Gritamos al mismo tiempo Ichigo y yo.  
>-Jaja- Rio –¿Ves como se ponen de nerviosos?- Murmuro con un tono burlón en la voz la mayor de las mellizas.<br>-¡Sí! Tienes mucha razón. Dejémoslos solos-  
>-Vamos, Yuzu- La mayor tomo de la mano a la menor y se la llevo corriendo agarrando a su padre que venía en dirección a Ichigo -¡No interfieras, cabra vieja!- Grito Karin.<br>-¡Masaki, tus hijos no me quieren!- Lloriqueo Kurosaki-san, mientras era arrastrado por una de sus hijas.

Me perdí en esa brutal, pero a la vez tierna, escena de la familia Kurosaki. Envidiaba esa forma en la que se trataban uno al otro, ya que Nii-sama siempre era muy frio conmigo y no solía dirigirme ninguna palabra.

-No te quedes atrás, Rukia. Antes de que sea Navidad hay que ir a un lugar- Dijo Ichigo mirando hacia el frente.  
>-Si- Asentí y corrí un poco para caminar junto al fresa.<p>

Recién en estos momentos comencé a ver hacia mi alrededor. Había muchos árboles sin hojas y con nieve sobre sus ramas. También había lo que parecían lapidas y…

23:00 p.m

_¿Acaso estamos en un cementerio? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

-Seguro te preguntas qué hacemos en un cementerio…Venimos a ver a mi madre. Quiero que la conozcas-  
>-¿A tu madre?-<br>-Si…hace un tiempo te hable de ella…Murió por salvar mi vida. No me arrepiento de que lo haya hecho, aunque antes me lamentaba. Al estar vivo, pude conocer a mucha gente…- Quería ver sus ojos, pero los tapaba con su cabello anaranjado.  
>-Ichigo…- Quería darle unas palabras de aliento, de apoyo, pero ellas no quisieron salir, además de que se vieron interrumpidas por mi amigo.<br>-Llegamos- Susurro.

Mire hacia el frente y la hermosa estatua de una ángel se levantaba enfrente mío. El gris era el color principal de esa figura, pero sus rasgos estaban perfectamente definidos. Cabello largo, suelto y ondulado. Un vestido largo era lo que traía puesto, con un estampado de flores. Pero lo que más resaltaba esa estatua era la sonrisa que llevaba en la cara.

-Es hermosa ¿no?- Ichigo hablo luego de un rato de silencio. Mire su ensombrecido rostro.  
>-¿Ella es tu madre?-<br>-Si…era como un ángel- Quede maravillada de que ese ángel fuera ella –Hola, mama. Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no vengo…y me disculpo. Antes, tu recuerdo me traía mucha tristeza, pero ahora sé que estoy listo para venir y hablarte, después de todo, supongo que esa lluvia ya termino. Lamento que ya no estés aquí, Yuzu y Karin te extrañan demasiado, y no te digo sobre ese viejo de mi padre, cada vez que puede mira ese poster gigante que hizo de ti. Mm…quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga. Su nombre es Kuchiki Rukia. Es una enana muy gruñona…- Estaba a punto de darle una patada cuando siguió hablando -…pero es una de las mejores amigas que tengo. Bien…debo irme, ya que es Noche Buena y pronto sera Navidad. Feliz Navidad…mama- Le regalo una de las sonrisas mas tiernas que he visto en mi serio amigo.  
>-¿Ichigo?-<br>-Vamos, Rukia. Tenemos una cena a la que asistir- Tomo mi mano y me guio fuera del cementerio.

_Jamás me hablaste de tu madre y hoy, como si nada, me llevas a su tumba, me presentas, le dedicas un "Feliz Navidad", tomas mi mano, y me llevas lejos. ¿A qué te referías con que la lluvia paro? No entiendo porque no me hablaste de eso, pero no te apurare, supongo que si lo hago, jamás terminaras diciéndome algo._

23:34 p.m

-Ichigo, ¿podemos parar en ese parque?- Pregunté ya cansada de caminar sin parar.  
>-No- Respondió simplemente.<br>-Vamos…ya me duelen los pies. Además no creo que lleguemos a tiempo. Son las once y media pasadas y nos falta un montón- Sabia la hora por el hecho de que el enorme reloj de una iglesia estaba a unos varios metros de mí.  
>-Esta bien…solo un rato-<br>-Si- Asentí feliz mientras me soltaba del agarre de Ichigo y me iba corriendo hacia los columpios –Mira, Ichigo- Extendí mi mano para que un copo de nieve -¿No crees que la nieve es hermosa?-  
>-Si…muy hermosa- Murmuro sentándose en la hamaca junto a la mía -Mira- Señalo el reloj de la iglesia –Faltan cinco minutos para las doce en punto. Supongo que pasaremos el comienzo de la Navidad aquí-<br>-Jaja…me alegra que no sea en una calle obscura- Dije mientras reía un poco.  
>-Jaja, si…- La tensión e incomodidad llegaron al ambiente.<p>

Mire el reloj.  
>Faltaban tan solo 2 minutos para que fuera Navidad.<br>Ahora solo 1 minuto.

-¡Feliz Navid-…!- No puede seguir con mi entusiasmado comentario…

* * *

><p><strong>Buenos Dias, Buenas Tardes, Buenas Noches o lo que sea, Hola :)<strong>

**Jeje...lo corto aqui ya que el proximo capitulo es el "25 de Diciembre"  
>Lamento mucho el atraso, pero como ya dije, queria apsar un dia con mi familia. El siguiente capitulo lo subire este 27 de Diciembre, ya que sino me atrasare. Ademas de que quiero hacerlo largo y hermoso! Porque...no les dire nada, no me gustan mucho los Spoilers! :D Jeje..<br>Bien...Aquellos adelantos que aparecieron en el captulo anterior seran pasados para el capitulo siguiente a este, ya que crei que seria un mejor momento para poner esos pensamientos de Ichigo y Rukia (no se si se dieron cuenta de que eran ellos).  
><strong>**Por favor, me dejarian un review? Son la fuente de mi inspiracion y animos para seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

**Feliz Navidad a Todos, y que la pasen muy bien ^^**


	4. 25 de Diciembre

**Advertencia: **Esto es un AU y puede que haya un lijero OoC.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mia y esta hecha para pasar un entretenido rato o eso espero yo ^^  
><strong>NA: **Hola! ^^ Como estan? Bien, no saben cuanto lamento no haber traido este capitulo antes como prometi! Se me fue imposible terminarlo es dos dias, ya que se me fue la inspiracion u.u pero cuando crei que nunca terminaria tuve unas grandes ideas :D jeje, en fin. Espero que les agrade y la espera haya vilido la pena, antes que nada me gustaria saber si estan de acuerdo EN QEU HAYA UNA CONTUNUACION DE ESTE FIC PERO CUANDO LAS CLASES COMIENCES EN OTOÑO! NECESITO SU OPINION! Bien, pasemos a "Contestando los reviews" ((Gracias a todos los que me dejaron uno))

**Pureheart01: **Jaja...si, ese Ishiin solo piensa en tener nietos ¬¬ Me alegra mucho de que te alla gustado mucho el capitulo y espero que este te agrade la misma manera que el anterios...ya que este tiene TODO lo que estuvieron esperando.

**Koral Kurosaki: **Gracias ^^ Igual para ti (aunuq eun poco muy atrasado XD)) Pues espero que aqui tu duda se aclare Jeje..Disfruta del cap ;)

**IchirukiLullaby: **Bienvenida a mi fic! Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras y me alegra de que te encante mi historia! Disfruta mucho del capitulo :)

**Akisa:** Yo tambien opino que el misterio es de lo mas entretenido, porque sin miterio es como que no me dan ganas de esperar el proximo capitulo. AQqui todo es impredesible XD Espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por tu lindo review ^^

Bien, ya no los molesto mas pero antes: NECESITO SABER SI LES AGRADARIA QUE HUBIERA UNA CONTINUACION DE ESTE FIC, CUANDO EL INSTITUTO COMIENZA! :D

* * *

><p>Simbología:<p>

-Chan…- : Conversación.  
><em>Chan…<em> : Pensamientos.  
><em>||Chan…||<em> : Flashback.  
>(Chan…) : Comentarios del personaje que relata.<br>"Chan…" : Citación, Sarcasmo o para Remarcar una palabra o varias.

ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD: A Kiss of Snow

_Les contare la Navidad más hermosa, maravillosa e inimaginable que he vivido. Además de cómica, preocupante y extraña, por el hecho de a verla pasado con la familia Kurosaki, la "muy" extraña familia Kurosaki…_

*.*.*.*.*

25 de Diciembre: La mejor Navidad, por el hecho de pasarla a tu lado.

Kurosaki Ichigo, mi mejor amigo, estaba sentado a un lado mío en el columpio muy concentrado pensando algo. Yo, mirándolo de reojo, vi que su seño no estaba fruncido como comúnmente estaba, por lo que me sorprendí, pero deje de lado mis preocupaciones y dudas para poder ver el tiempo que faltaba para que fuera Navidad.

Mire el reloj de la Iglesia.  
>Faltaban tan solo dos minutos.<br>Ahora solo 1 minuto.

-¡Feliz Navid-…!- No pude seguir con mi entusiasmado comentario.

Con las campanadas de la Iglesia como sonido de fondo, él tomo con sus enormes manos mi rostro y me miro con sus hermosos ojos del color de la miel.

-I-Ichigo- El nerviosismo no tardo en apoderarse de mí.

Mi amigo no respondió, solo se acerco lentamente a mi hasta el punto en el que sentía su cálida respiración golpear mi blanca cara. Miro mis ojos por última vez, como buscando un repuesta a todo, los cerró y se acerco a mi hasta rosar sus labios con los míos. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa para luego dejarle a mi corazón actuar como era debido. Di el último milímetro que me separaba de Ichigo y uní nuestros labios en un beso, mi primer beso y el más tierno. Él me miro con sorpresa, pero luego su mirada de alivio, al igual que su siempre fruncido seño.

-Feliz Navidad…Rukia- Susurro a unos centímetros de mi boca, con un sensual tono de voz.  
>-Digo lo mismo…Ichigo- Y me apresure a probar de nuevo esos labios, se estaban convirtiendo en una extraña droga. Sentía que me clamaban desesperadamente.<br>-No seas apresurada, Kia-chan-Se alejo de mí. La sensualidad en su voz crecía, y más al notar que quería besarlo de nuevo.  
>-¿De dónde sacaste el Kia-chan?-<br>-Se me acaba de ocurrir-  
>-Pues no me llame mas así, Kurosaki-kun- Use el tono de voz que molestaba mucho a Ichigo.<br>-No me hables de esa forma tan falsa y actuada, me gusta cuando me dices Ichigo- Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.  
>-Y a mí me gusta cuando me llamas Rukia- Murmure, no quería que escuchara que me derretía que me diga por mi nombre, sino me vería rendida a sus pies (digamos que más de lo que ya lo estoy)<br>-En ese caso…- Me escucho -…Quiero probar tus labios de nuevo…Rukia-

Como si fuera una orden, me acerque hasta él y cuando roce sus labios, se acerco a mí, correspondiendo el beso, pero esta vez fue un poco apasionado. Yo, instintivamente, abrí mi boca y mi amigo metió su lengua. En segundos, el asunto se había hecho una competencia sobre quién era el que dominaba la boca del otro, pero aunque yo lo intentaba él estaba ganándome.

-Ga…gane- Dijo Ichigo con dificultad.  
>-No es justo…tu ya…tuviste no…novia- Me costaba hablar por el hecho de que ese último beso había durado más de los que mis pulmones resistían normalmente.<br>-Si, pero con ella no competía como lo hago contigo- Me regalo una sonrisa de felicidad y no pude evitar imitar su acción –Creo que es mejor que regresemos antes de que ese viejo piense cualquier cosa-  
>-Si- Asentí y tome la mano que me extendía, pero el piso estaba resbaloso debajo de mis pies, así que me caí junto con Ichigo.<p>

Mi mejor amigo quedo encima mío con uno de sus brazos detrás de mi cabeza, para evitar que me hiciera daño en la caída y la otra a un lado mío, para evitar que callera sobre mí.

-¿Siempre tengo que evitar que te hagas daño, enana?- Pregunto con un tono burlón.  
>-Puede ser, idiota- Respondí, aunque mi verdadera repuesta era diferente. <em>Si, ya que me gusta que me salves…pero olvídate que te lo diga a la cara.<br>-_No soy idiota, pero tú si una enana- Fruncí el seño, resaltando mí enojo.  
>-Quítate de encima- Ordene.<br>-No-  
>-¡Quítate!- Eleve un poco la voz.<br>-¿Acaso Kia-chan se molesto conmigo?- Debía ser fuerte y resistirme a su atractiva forma de hablar.  
>-No, solo sal de encima mío- No sé de donde saque la fuerza para decirle esas cosas.<br>-Ya veo…¿Y qué puedo hacer para que dejes de estar así de molesta?-  
>-Nada- Sentencie con enojo y frialdad.<br>-Rukia…no me gusta que te molestes conmigo- No pude evitar ceder al menos un poco con ese tono usado por mi naranja amigo.  
>-Hay algo…pero seguro que no querrás hacerlo-<br>-Vamos…Dime- Insistió.  
>-Si tu lo dices- Sonreí con malicia, por lo que Ichigo levanto una ceja –Tienes que dejarme ganar-<br>-¿Ganar? ¿En qué…?- No le di tiempo a que siga formulando sus dudas, ya que me colgué de su cuello y lo bese.  
>-Debes…- Otro corto beso -…dejarme ganar para que te perdone- Susurre sobre sus labios, golpeándolos con mi respiración.<br>-Esta bien…- Sonrió de lado y, sosteniéndose con una sola mano, tomo mi cintura y me apretó contra él. Abrió su boca y me dejo pasar, sin poner resistencia o de guardia a su lengua.

Este ya era mi tercer beso y era tan maravilloso como los anteriores. No entendía como esos labios se me estaban haciendo una droga.  
><em>¿Cómo demonios pase tantos años de conocer a Ichigo sin probar estos labios?<em>

*.*.*.*.*

-¿Feliz?- Pregunto fingiendo enojo.  
>-Si- Asentí con felicidad y una sonrisa.<br>-Es bueno…ya que no dejare que ganes de nuevo-  
>-Que cruel es, Kurosaki-kun- Proteste con la voz que usaba de vez en cuando, principalmente en la escuela.<br>-¡Deja de usar esa voz tan molesta, enana!- Frunció su seño, como supuse que haría por hablarle de esa forma que él tanto odiaba.  
>-No quiero, idiota- Una nueva discusión comenzaba.<br>-No me digas idiota-  
>-No me digas enana-<br>-Bien, medio metro-  
>-¿Cómo me llamaste?- No podía creer que me haya llamado de esa forma tan fea. <em>Prefiero que me diga enana antes que medio metro.<br>_-Lo que escuchaste- Respondió de una forma superior.  
>-Eres un estúpido- Le di un golpe debajo de las costillas y camine un poco más rápido.<br>-Enana del demonio…- Murmuro con enojo.  
>-¿Qué dijiste?- Sentí como un aura negra me rodeaba con cada segundo que pasaba.<br>-N-nada- Contesto con algo de miedo.  
>-Así me gusta- Sonreí feliz de la actitud de Ichigo y seguí caminando.<p>

Ambos estábamos caminando a la casa Kurosaki, ya que nuestra sesión de besos se extendió un poco más de lo esperado. Eran como las 1:00 a.m.  
>Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi campera y sentí que en un bolsillo había algo que ocupaba espacio. Lo saque un poquito y note que era el regalo que tanto me costo conseguir para Ichigo.<br>_¡Como se me olvido dárselo, si por culpa de ese obsequio pesque un resfriado!_  
>Mire de reojo a mi mejor amigo y sonreí con ternura. Estaba mirando hacia el cielo de una forma tan inocente que parecía un chico pequeño que acababa de descubrir algo maravilloso.<br>_Supongo que este no es el momento indicado para dártelo…_

-¿Qué tanto miras?- Pregunte con un tono de voz que me pareció extraño, pero a la vez un poco dulce.  
>-Nada…solo esa estrella que brilla allá arriba- Me señalo el lugar, pero no logre ver nada, ya que haba muchas más estrellas que brillaban en el nocturno cielo.<br>-¿Donde?-  
>-Allí, enana- Señalo con más fuerza.<br>-No veo donde, Ichigo- De verdad no encontraba por ningún lado esa estrella que me señalaba el fresa ese.  
>-Mm…- Me miro de arriba y de abajo como examinándome –Ya veo el problema- Susurro.<br>-¿A qué te refieres con pr-…?- No pude terminar de hablar porque, en una asombrosa maniobra, me levantó y coloco en sus hombros como a un chico pequeño -¡Oye, bájame!- Proteste desordenando su cabello.  
>-¡Quédate quieta o te caerás!- Dijo sujetando mis manos para que no lo despeinara.<br>-¡Bien. Me quedo quieta!-  
>-Ahora mira a donde te señale a un rato- Busque esa estrella y la encontré. Un árbol me la tapaba. Era las más brillante de todo el cielo de esa noche –Jaja…tu corta estatura no te dejaba verla- Se rio sonoramente y yo, como buena que soy con él, logre que soltara una de mis manos y le di un golpe en la cabeza -¡Duele, Rukia!-<br>-Eso te ganas por reírte de mí-  
>-Maldita enana…-<br>-Con que enana, ¿he? Ahora te uso de caballito- Me sujete de su cabello y comencé a tirarlo un poco. También moví un poco las piernas para que se moviera –¡Vamos!- Le grite a mi "caballo"  
>-No pienses que me moveré- Una venita roja se mostraba en la frente de Ichigo.<br>-Muévete, fresa-kun-  
>-¿Fresa-kun? ¿De dónde sacaron eso?- Ichigo se giro conmigo aun en sus hombros para ver de quien provenía esa voz –JAJA, no lo puedo creer. Si que inventas nombres graciosos Kuchiki-san- Ese chico, rubio, alto y con esa sonrisa tan extraña en la cara, nos miro con gracia y se tiro en el piso para reírse tranquilamente.<br>-No te rías de esa forma, Shinji. Después de todo no soy el caballo de ninguna enana, y mucho menos de una gruñona como la que tengo en mis hombros- Comento Ichigo a su buen amigo, Hirako Shinji.  
>-Hazle caso al fresa. Algún día te morirás si sigues riéndote de esa forma- Dijo una chica rubia de mi misma estatura mientras levantaba a Shinji del suelo y le pegaba con una de las sandalias que traía puesta segundos antes.<br>-¡Que bue golpe, Hiyori!- Saguraki Hiyori era una gran amiga mía, con un muy fuerte carácter, pero yo le tenía una gran admiración, ya que ella no temía de demostrarle al mundo su verdadera forma de ser, todo lo contrario a mí. Muy pocas personas tenían el privilegio de conocer mi verdadera personalidad.  
>-Lo sé, Rukia. Soy una buena golpeadora y más cuando se trata de ese pelado que tengo como amigo- Ese comentario me hizo reír internamente. Siempre le decía pelado al Hirako, por el hecho de que no tenia pelo en la cara –Oye, Rukia. ¿Qué demonios haces arriba del fresa?-<br>-¡Que no soy fresa!- Grito Ichigo provocando que casi me callera de sus hombros.  
>-Cállate- Le di un golpe mi mejor amigo para que dejara de abrir su boca y me dejara hablar a mi –Solo jugaba al caballito-<br>-¡Que buena idea es esa!- Sonrió con malicia y se subió encima de un Shinji que estaba recuperándose del golpe de la sandalia.  
>-Bájate, Hiyori. Ya suficiente tengo con que seamos vecinos para que estés sobre mi- Esos dos se conocían desde hace muchos años, eran amigos más antiguos de Ichigo que yo, pero nos llevábamos muy bien los cuatro cada vez que salíamos o hacíamos algo juntos.<br>-¡Vamos, Shinji-uma-kun! ¡A la casa del fresa¡- Grito con mucho entusiasmo, sosteniéndose del largo y lacio cabello de su vecino. (Para los que no saben, Uma=caballo)  
>-Si- Hiyori y yo siempre tuvimos muy buenas ideas -¡Vamos Fresa-uma-kun!-<br>-Como diga, Hiyori-sama- Respondió de una forma muy servicial el rubio mientras se resignaba a obedecer las órdenes de mi amiga.  
>-Si, Rukia-sama- Dijo Ichigo sabiendo que recibiría un fuerte golpe si no cumplía mi buen pedido navideño.<br>-Aun no entiendo cómo se salen con la suya- Susurro Shinji a Ichigo.  
>-Ni yo- Respondió en el mismo tono de voz mi "caballo".<br>-¡Oigan, los caballos no hablan!- Regaño Hiyori golpeando a su caballo en la cabeza con su sandalia, pero de una forma más suave para que no callera al suelo junto con él.

*.*.*.*.*

-Hijo…- Mi padre no sabía que decirme.  
>-No tienes nada que decir, viejo- Comente, entrando con la enana aun en brazos y los dos colados de mis amigos rubios mientras dejaba mis zapatos en la entrada.<br>-Hola, Kurosaki-san- Saludo Rukia con la mano, sin que pasara por su cabeza la idea de bajarse de mis hombros.  
>-Con permiso, Kurosaki- Escuche decir a Shinji.<br>-Hola, Ishiin- Dijo con su "buena" educación Hiyori.

Gracias a la idea de las "gruñonas enanas" Shinji y yo nos vimos obligados a traerlas como sus caballos hasta mi casa.  
><em>Gracias a Kami que solo nos faltaban unas cuadras.<em>

-¡No te sientes en mi cama, rubia de un metro!- Dije cuando la amiga de la enana entro a mi habitación y se sentó en mi cama como si fuera su casa y no una invitada (que en realidad yo nunca invite).  
>-¿Por qué no puedo, fresa sin cerebro?-<br>-¡Porque es mi cama!- Grite con un tick en mi ojo.  
>-Cálmate, Ichigo. Gritarle no solucionará nada- Sugirió de una forma muy despreocupada el vecino de Hiyori que se sentaba en el suelo.<br>-No la defiendas- Dije entre dientes.  
>-Nunca lo haría- Sentencio él con cara de "No repitas eso o no te irá bien"<br>-Si tu lo dices…- Dije son creerme que él jamás defendería en alguna cosa a Hiyori.  
>-¿De qué hablan?- Pregunto Rukia, que había dejado de hablar un poco con su amiga.<br>-Nada que te importe, enana-  
>-¡Deja de llamarme enana, estúpido!-<br>-¡MEDIO METRO!-  
>-¡IDIOTA!-<br>-¡DUENDE!-  
>-¡FRESA SIN CEREBRO!-<br>-¡Paren!- La rubia presente se puso en el medio de los dos, parando con la discusión –No queremos tener que ver este espectáculo, ¿verdad, Shinji?-  
>-¿Qué? Yo ya iba a buscar las palomitas- Respondió el rubio, sin saber lo que le esperaba.<br>-¡Pelado estúpido!- Grito y lo golpeo con su inseparable sandalia.

Estos eran los momentos que mas disfrutaba con mis tres mejores amigos. Cada uno diferente en todos los sentidos, pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales que era eso los que nos unía. A Hiyori y Shinji los conocía desde que era chico y a Rukia hace unos cuantos años, pero parecía que nos conociéramos desde siempre, por aquella familiaridad con la que íbamos a la casa del otro, con la que salíamos a algún lado, con la que nos gritábamos y paliábamos. Siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos.

*.*.*.*.*

Los dos rubios presentes se quedaron completamente dormidos hace unos minutos en mi habitación. Hiyori en mi cama (ya me las pagara luego) y Shinji en el piso, pero con la cabeza apoyada en la cama cerca de la agresiva enana rubia.

-Rukia…- Susurre. Ella respondió con un sonido de protesta por molestarla –Vamos, levántate. Debes ir a tu cama-  
>-Hmm…¿y tu dónde dormirás?- Pregunto acomodándose un poco más en el suelo.<br>-No lo sé…ya me las arreglare luego- Conteste levantándola y colocándola en mis brazos.  
>-Gracias, Ichigo- Dijo cuando termine de acomodarla en su propia cama.<br>-¿Por qué?-  
>-Por todo…por haberme dado la navidad más maravillosa que he vivido- Sus ojos cerrados hacían que cada palabra se transformara en algo dulce.<br>-No fue nada, lo hice porque eres lo más importante que tengo, Rukia- Ella sonrió de felicidad.  
>-Te quiero- Susurro con sus acaramelados labios.<br>-Yo también. Descansa, yo iré a buscar un lugar donde dormir- Intente alejarme de Rukia, pero ella tomo mi mano.  
>-Quédate conmigo- La mire con algo de sorpresa.<br>-N-no puedo…- Intente negarme con mucha dificultad.  
>-Por favor- Murmuro suplicante. <em>¿Cómo puedo negarme? Ella nunca pide las cosas de esa forma…<em>  
>-Esta bien, Rukia. Me quedo- Dije. <em>¿Cómo demonios puedo negarme a algo que ella me pidas, si estoy rendido a sus pies? <em>Ella sonrió y se corrió un poco para dejarme un lugar a su lado.

Abrí la cama y entre en ella. Rukia se dio la vuelta, abrió los ojos, sonrió y llevo su mano hacia mi rostro. Delineó el contorno de mis labios con sus blancos y delicados dedos y acariciaron el cabello que caía en mi cara, pasando su vista a cada lugar que sus manos recorrían. Se detuvo en mis ojos, me miro con los violeta de ella y sentimos que todo iba a estar bien, que nadie se interpondría en lo nuestro, por lo menos no en esos minutos.  
>Un rato mirándola atentamente era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pero en realidad pasaba más rápido. Con cada minuto transcurrido, tenía más ganas de saborear, de nuevo, esos dulces labios.<p>

-Rukia…- Llame en un susurro.  
>-¿Qué, Ichigo?- Respondió con una pregunta, mirándome con atención.<br>-Quiero…-  
>-Si, yo también- Interrumpió sabiendo que era lo que quería y me dio un beso largo y competitivo.<br>-No…te dejare…ganar, enana- Declare entre besos.  
>-No…esperaba…eso, idiota- Nos habíamos declarado la guerra hacia un rato, cuando la lengua de ella no me permitió el paso -Ichigo- Murmuro dejando de besarme.<br>-¿Qué?- Pregunte sin querer terminar ese divertido juego.  
>-Tengo sueño- Respondió bostezando.<br>-Entonces duerme-  
>-Pero tus labios no me dejan- Dijo en forma de berrinche.<br>-¿Y si te abrazo?- Sugerí sin tener muchas ideas en la cabeza.  
>-Mm…me parece tentadora la idea-<p>

Se acomodo en mis brazos y, cuando cerró los ojos, quedo completamente dormida. La mire dormir un poco más para luego entregarme al mundo de los sueños también.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Buenos Dias, Buenas Tardes, Buenas Noches o lo que sea:<strong>

**Espero que les haya agrado el capitulo tanto como a mi me agrado escribirlo. KYA! Aparecieron Hiyori y Shinji! Sin ellos dos, me hubiera tardado mucho tiempo mas en hacer este capitulo.  
>Lamento si no meti aquellos poensaminetos que puse en un delanto, pero no le encontre lugar a esos pensamientos, ya que como me quedo el capitulo me gusto demasiado para agregarle algo mas. Tratare de entregar el siguiente capitulo el 31 de Diciembre sin falta, o como muy tarde el 1 de Enero (Si! Se acerca mi cumpleaños, es el 5 de enero..falta tan poco :D) ((se que paresco re molesta, pero me importa su opinion) Por favor, aganme saber SI ES BUENA IDEA HACER UNA CONTINUACION CON ESTA HISTORIA, CUANDO NUESTROS QUERIDOS PERSONAJES COMIENZAN SU VIDA EN EL INSTITUTO KARAKURA.<strong>

**Por favor dejenme un review, no les cuesta nada tocar un boton y poner "Buen capitulo" :3**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Feliz Año Nuevo y que tengan suerte en todo lo que hagan ^^**


End file.
